


I Appreciate You

by ImaKaraTabiHe, Jinxous



Series: Coldflashweek2017 [4]
Category: The Flash
Genre: Body Swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: Why does stuff like this always happen to Barry? At least he hopes Len hasn't seen the Captain Cold Underwear.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 Body Swap
> 
> co-written with ImaKaraTabiHe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the notes that had been in here. I wasn't aware my beta had put them in the story.
> 
> Let me know if you see any others.

Barry had started his day with a nice bank heist with his favorite Rogues. Barry had rushed over, getting out of the awkward atmosphere he had created amongst his friends. He didn't mind fighting the Rogues, once you get to fighting with them on a regular basis it's a nice change of pace. He didn't feel like he was judged or hated by the Rogues for things. Even when busting their heists and sending them to jail they still didn't hate him. This didn't mean they were buddy-buddy, but they did look after him and he looked after them. If Hartley ran into the biggest guy in prison and Mick wasn't around to protect him a call to Barry fixed everything. He was on good terms with the warden, the man allowing the Flash to appear. Typically the Flash prevented fights, occasionally leaving a blanket for Mick. He knew the blankets were thin as paper and Mick needed heat. The girls, Lisa, Rosa, and Shawna were against the rest of the enemies, not that they didn't hold up well, but Barry did lock them up here.

Still, no matter how innocent the acts were, everyone was pissed at him that he'd been spoiling the Rogues in jail. Cisco wasn't talking to him, Caitlin was keeping a distance, Joe and Iris got over their hate of each other only to be mad at Barry. The speedster brushed it off into his pocket.Currently Barry was just showing up to the fight, unaware of the new player on the field. Barry ran in on the Rogues facing off with a girl, in seconds they were turning against one another. The girl was cackling as she grabbed the loot, but hadn't expected Barry. Barry punched her across the face, breaking whatever hold the girl had on the Rogues. They took a moment, Len looking over as he glared at the woman. Lifting his cold gun, he was about to shoot the woman when she managed to grab Barry out of his speeding by the suit. The Rogues stared in shock and a little fear. The girl looked at Barry, her eyes flashing.

"Flash…go to sleep." She said, Barry watching the eyes flashing black and white. He watched for a few moments before the colors began to spin and he felt limp. His eyes shut and his body went limp in her grasp. Len reacted without thinking, charging at the girl. “The speedster was their property, only they get to knock him unconscious.” Len thought. The girl noticed him before he could get a hit and she grabbed him by the neck. "Sleep." Len glared, eyes meeting her flashing ones, then pure darkness.

 

When Len awoke he was in a medical room, the fluorescent light above fully brightening the room. He groaned, lifting a hand up. Then he saw snow, no not snow like the white flakes on the winter’s frozen ground, Dr. Snow, Barry's friend. She mumbled something to him, his ears still offline as he climbed back to the world of the alertness. Dr. Snow shined a light in his eyes, making the man flinch as he woke up. Pulling his head off to the side, Len groaned, his voice sounding too soft for his liking.

"He's conscious, most likely it'll just be a large headache at this point."

"Whatever Mental Maiden whammied them with has a long lasting effect."

"Mental Maiden? That's the worst yet." Someone said, Len groaning as he tried to force his way back up. He had to get back to his Rogues to plan another.

"You try and figure out a name when you have to worry about the hero of Central City being down for the count."

"We can think of a name for her later, right now we need to get Barry to respond." A woman spoke this time, Len's eyes flickering again.

"I think we can all agree that he's less of a hassle in this state." There weren't any refusals, just hums of agreement and a few chuckles. Okay, that sounded harsh to Len. Weren't these Scarlet’s friends? Were they always such assholes? Len decided to make himself known, moaning when he woke up with a headache. A hand grabbed his shoulder as he sat up, trying to push him back into the bed, the idea tempting.

"Barry, lay back, you suffered head trauma." Dr. Snow said, trying to push him back. 

"The hell you just call me?" He groaned, pushing her hand away.

"Lay back down, I need to see if you have a concussion."

"Fuck off." He groaned, standing up.

"Not cool man!" Cisco yelled, Len looking over with a glare. He began removing the patches on his chest, stopping when he saw red gloves. Looking up he searched for a mirror, finding any reflective surface. Looking into it he saw a blurry person in red, instantly knowing he wasn't in his body. He just sat back on the bed slowly, letting his mind run.

"What happened? What happened to the Rogues and Cold?"

"Took him and ran, got whammied too." Wally said, the others keeping quiet. Len saw Detective West standing in the doorway, Iris beside him with her arms crossed. Her eyes were avoiding Len, but why? They didn't know that Len is Barry, and that probably meant Barry was screwing up heists at the moment from his perspective. 

"I need a shower." Len said, looking around the room. Caitlin leaned over, removing the patches. Standing up, Len walked towards the lab area, heading for the elevator. He found a sweatshirt and sweatpants sitting on the desk, snagging them. When he got to the elevator and got a better look, he was definitely Barry. Len pressed the up arrow, stepping into the elevator once it opened. Alone, he quickly (not as fast as the Flash) changed into the sweat pants and shirt. He had to figure out a way to get back to his body before anyone realized Barry wasn't Len. Sure the kid was nice, but people like Mark will tear him to shreds.

The elevator dinged and Len stepping out to the ground floor, stopping for a moment. Two things popped into his head, the first was to sabotage Barry's relationships to work for his advantage, the second was that he had no idea where he lived. He decided to look around, try and figure out where the Flash lives, maybe they had an info book, and find out secrets. He searched the desk in front, flipping through the books and papers. He heard footsteps behind him, and turned to see Wells wearing a fedora, walking…and alive. 

"Hey B, what are you looking for?"

"My keys, have you seen them?"

"Last I knew they were in the lab, I'll call down to Francisco."

"Great." Len mumbled, crossing his arms. The Wells imposter picked up a phone on the desk, calling down.

"Hey Cisco, do you see B's keys? Darn kid’s always misplacing things, you know what I mean?" The imposter laughed, Len watching him carefully. "Oh, thank you. Can you send them up to us? Elevators are too ancient." Suddenly, a portal opened up, the keys flying out at him at Len. "Thanks." The imposter man hung up, turning to Len with a big smile. "Expressway. Cisco says he hates using his powers like that, but I think he secretly loves it."

"Great. Another question; where do I live? I'm having a bit of memory loss from that Meta."

"Oh yeah? No problem. You're currently staying with the detective."

"Thanks." Len said, biting his lip.

"Do you need the address?"

"Yeah." Len said, the imposter writing an address on a piece of paper. He handed it to Len, with a smile, picking up a coffee Len guessed belonged to the man.

"See you later, Barry." The imposter said, turning and walking towards the elevator. Len looked down at the keys and address in his hand. He was wondering how he tapped into the speed because he knew Scarlet didn't have a car. The imposter wells stopped, pressing the button before turning back to Len. "Don't worry about what they say B. We all mess up, not as big as you, but what you did…you’re human. They'll forgive you." Len raised and eyebrow, the elevator dinging and the doors opening. Imposter Wells said backing into the elevator. Len turned away, looking outside. Step one: get home, step two: get a shower, step three: find the Rogues, step four: find his body, and step five: find a way to switch back. With a deep breath, Len took off in a sprint, trying to figure the speed out.

 

He managed to get home, hitting a few walls when the speed kicked in, surprising him. He got in, took a shower, which seemed to do wonders on his muscles. He found himself staring at the ceiling after he was showered. Wrapped in a towel he was laying on his back, soaking his shape into the bed. His mind was racing. If Barry screwed anything up Len was going to kill hi, or just mess up the kid’s life equally.

Sitting up he got to his feet, deciding to get dressed before the good detective got home. Going to the closet he wasn't surprised at how boring Barry's closet was. Len didn't know what he expected, maybe something leather like his suit. All he saw was dress shirts. Grabbing a black dress shirt he walked to the dresser. He opened the middle drawer, seeing pants. Just denim jeans. He grabbed a random pair before pulling the top drawer open. He had to do a double take because he didn't believe he saw this. He pulled out a pair of captain cold briefs. He laughed, grabbing the pair and going to the bathroom to get dressed. He was going to have to tease Barry about this later.

He shut the bathroom door, seeing a clear reflection of himself on the door mirror. He was surprised how got Barry was…he has abs Len thought were just a joke. Turns out Barry is built and it works for him, at least Len thinks so. Looking down he smirked, a little peak going through his mind. He dropped the towel, taking in Barry's full figure, shrugging his shoulders. "Average." he says to himself, pulling the underwear from the pile he'd put on the counter. 

After getting dressed Len decided to start step three: locate his Rogues. Suddenly his phone rang, well, Barry's phone. Turning Len tracked the sound to a hoodie hanging on the back of the door. Digging in the pocket Len pulled out a cellphone with the flash signal, an unknown number displayed on the screen. He answered out of curiosity and was met with a yelling voice before he could say a hello.

"Snart! What did you do?!" Pulling the phone away Len immediately knew who was on the other line, putting the phone back up to his ears.

"Hello, Barry. How's your day going?"

"Like shit! Why am I you!?"

"That Meta, she did something to us."

"Meet me behind Jitters. We'll sort this out, between us." Barry said, hanging up before Len could get a location. He waited a few moments, ready to call him back at any moment. Sighing at a ding, he shook his and opened up a message Barry had sent him.

"@ 4:00." Smirking he locked the phone, finishing getting ready. He may stop by Star Labs first, and look through new data they have, maybe look for an update guide to his cold gun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Tabihe

Waking up was a bit.. more unusual than Barry was used to. Firstly, he wasn’t used to feeling so stiff, and secondly, he felt kind of empty, cut off. Maybe it was just his imagination. He could be too sleepy to properly assess his situation.

 

But… he doesn’t remember going to sleep. His brows furrowed as his fingertips ran along sheets far too soft to be his. The room was dimly lit, but not so much that he couldn’t get an idea. It was certainly a bedroom; the problem was that it wasn’t his bedroom though.

 

At least, he definitely doesn’t remember having an expensive looking painting hanging up on his wall.

Barry forces himself to sit up, wincing as an ache resounds in his head. He goes to rub his head, check and see if he’s got a bump that’s healing or not, and… What happened to his hair!?

 

Practically tripping over his feet, Barry races into the bathroom he spots and flips the light on, whirling about to look at the mirror. He gasps.

 

“What the Hell!?”

 

It’s not his face staring back at him. Those chiseled features, those blue eyes. He pinches his cheek, wincing with the realization that this isn’t a dream. “Holy, shit.”

 

“Lenny?” he hears a familiar voice call that ties his stomach in knots, freezing.  
Eyes trained on the door, he sees Lisa Snart walk in. “Are you feeling okay, Lenny?” she asks. Barry can’t seem to get his mouth working enough to refute that name. Perhaps she doesn’t want an answer, because she drags Barry out of the bathroom and into the living room of… ‘A safe house?’

 

He sees all of the Rogues there, casually drinking and watching TV. Mick’s feet are propped up on the table and he’s arguing with Mardon about who’s winning in the soccer game. Roy randomly throws his two bits out about it.

 

He’s not quite sure what’s going on. “Lenny?”

 

Barry looks at Lisa with wide eyes. “Are you okay?” she asks with a frown marring her features that Cisco’s waxed poetry about.

 

He stares at her, unsure of how to properly explain that he’s about to have a major freak out. “Lenny?”

 

And this time everyone’s eyes have flown over to him. Barry suddenly feels as helpless as that night Thawne killed his mom. He looks down at his – Len’s - hands, saying in a numb tone, “This is all kinds of wrong.”

 

“What is?” Mick asks, tense. “That bitch do something to you?”

 

Barry wants to choke and laugh at the same time, because that meta had definitely done something to him. To them. “Where’s Sn- my phone? I gotta fix something,” he asks, absently. Somehow, he feels like this wouldn’t have happened if Len had just let him do his job.

 

Lisa raises an eyebrow and hands him Len’s phone. Barry turns and retraces his steps to the bedroom, ignoring Lisa’s “Going somewhere?”

 

He turns the phone on and dials his own number. Foot tapping, anxiously, he waits as it rings. When it finally gets answered, he blurts out, “Snart, what did you do?!”  
“Hello Barry. How’s your day going?” his own voice snarks in such a Snart way that if he had any doubt about who was in his body, it’s gone now.

 

“Like shit! Why am I you!?” Barry demands.

 

“That meta, she did something to us.”  
'As if that weren’t obvious,’ he wants to say, but instead, Barry sighs and rubs his – Len’s head. He misses his hair. 

“Lenny?” Lisa’s voice from the hallway makes him jump a little.

 

“Meet me behind Jitters. We’ll sort this out, between us,” he quickly tells Len, hanging up on the man.

“I’m good,” Barry tells Lisa, hoping she’ll just give up. He remembers he didn’t specify a time, so he quickly shoots a text to his phone with the time.

 

Unwilling to have her burst in there, like Iris often does with him (because, sisters), he quickly steps out. “Making a coffee run to Jitters,” he informs her with a grunt.  
Lisa looks suspicious, but instead of voicing her questions, she bluntly says, “Bring me back an Iced Flash.”

Barry quirks a brow, “Just an Iced Flash?”  
“..And a chocolate chip muffin.”

 

“Done,” Barry easily replies. After all, if he’s got Len’s wallet, why not use it? He waves to the Rogues as he heads to the door.

 

“Forgot something, hot shot,” Lisa’s voice alerts him and he whirls around, barely catching Len’s motorcycle keys. “Try not to wreck it.”

 

Barry blushes, nodding. Len’s sister is good. Like, so good. He guesses she inherited Len’s smarts from him.  
It takes him a few tries to get the motorcycle up, helmet strapped on his head tightly. He hasn’t driven a motorcycle in a few years – Joe will never find out he’d learned in college, but once he does, it’s pretty much smooth sailing.

 

It’s kind of quiet behind Jitters, the sounds of the busy city muted. He leans on Len’s motorcycle, waiting. There’s a spark and suddenly he sees himself stumble into scene. Barry snorts, amused as Len glares at him. The man’s face looks a bit pale, disoriented from super-speed. “Have a fun trip?” Barry questions, letting the amusement slip into his tone.  
“Just be grateful I didn’t run into the wall,” Len retorts.

 

Barry shrugs. “Wouldn’t be a new experience.” He rubs his head, feeling an old ache from his own first experience.

Len snorts, “I don’t doubt that, but I’d rather not get broken into pieces. We can’t all have your healing abilities.”

 

“No,” Barry sighed, light-hearted atmosphere fading. “I suppose not.”  
“What’s wrong, kid?”

 

Barry wanted to laugh. It felt so wrong for Len to be calling him kid when he was in Len’s older body, but perhaps it’s the mind that counts. “Just because I heal fast, doesn’t mean I’m not in pain.” He shrugs. “I get hurt a lot.”

 

Len’s eyes flash with realization, lips coming together tightly. He’s not sure how to apologize, it seems. He wants to, but how can you apologize for nearly killing someone time and time again? “Pizza.”  
The sudden blurted word makes Barry raise an eyebrow, confused.

 

“I don’t know about you, but I’m fucking starving,” Len admits, half-truthful. “How about we grab some pizza and crash at one of my safe houses to watch a movie?”  
It’s so simple, but it makes Barry feel better. He huffs out a laugh. “I’m paying then.” He waves Len’s wallet. “Going to need to get 10 pizzas for fill that void,” he explains, nodding to his body’s stomach.  
Len surrenders, because it does feel like his stomach is going to take control and demand food. “Fine.” He hops on the back of his bike, curling his arms around Barry. “You know that’s my wallet, though.”  
Barry grins at him, switching the bike on. 

“You can pick the movie.” And then they’re off, Len giving directions. They order delivery, and Barry lets Len open the door, because the body Barry is in belongs to someone with multiple arrest warrants out on him.

 

Len puts on a movie, and they end up arguing about the science behind it. What’s real and what’s not. Len is adamant that Barry could totally run on create a water spout. Barry kind of wants to try to find out. Once he’s back in his own body of course.

 

Sometime after they’d put on another movie, they both drift off on the couch. Barry wakes up to a crick in his neck, and when he reaches back to massage it out, he moans as his hand vibrates against the ache.

 

With a grin, he wakes Len up. “I’m back~” Barry sings. Len does not look happy to have been woken up.

 

“Good for you,” Len grunts, straightening and stretching. Barry hears his body pop and strain from the inhumanely way they’d fallen asleep against one another on the couch. “You’re way too happy after waking up.” It’s not like Barry can deny that.

 

“You’re just jealous,” Barry teases.  
Len raises an eyebrow, evil glint in his eyes. “Am I? It seems like you’re the jealous one.” Barry finds himself curious as to why.

 

“Took a shower before I met you. You were disgustingly sweaty, by the way,” Len gives him an exaggerated look of disdain before his lips curl in a smirk. “While I was looking for clean clothes, I pulled out a pair of briefs that seemed… a little frosty.”  
Barry’s face turns scarlet, and Len can’t help but cackle. He’s won.

“Y-yeah, well… They were on sale!” Barry defends weakly. Len shakes his head, enjoying how much he’s winning.

 

Looking at his phone, Barry yelps. “I gotta go! Patrol!” The Speedster flashes up, almost tripping over air. At the door, he pauses and looks at Len, grinning. “Oh, and Lisa is so going to kill you. You didn’t bring her back an Iced Flash.”

 

Len’s heart stutters. “Shit.” Lisa is going to nag him forever. “I’ll give her an 'Iced Flash’,” he mutters, grabbing his gun, with mostly playful intentions, except Barry’s gone, leaving a trail of laughter behind him.

 

The rogue snorts, gaze softening. “See you later, Scarlet,” he murmurs to himself. All in all, it hadn’t been a bad day.

“Lenny!” Lisa’s voice screeches in his ear later over the phone. “You owe me so much for not getting my coffee!”

 

Barry stopped at Star Labs before going home. He'd had a fun night with Len and hoped maybe, just maybe it would happen again. As he walked down the hallway to the office Barry heard Cisco yell, "Lady Delirious! That's the one people!" Shaking his head Barry decided to get some calorie bars. Len didn't know how to feed himself enough.


End file.
